


Training

by Honey_Honey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjoy it kids !!!, hEY!! GO CHECK OUT MY BUDDY @macherrycherie, heyo!!, i love her and we just made a fic thing, i thought it was cute?? ajsgdhfgdjha, this is really just a fluffy stony fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: The one where teenage Tony Stark gets fighting lessons from his boyfriend Steve Rogers.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids!! This is just a fluffy stony fic, so no warnings. Enjoy!!

Tony threw another punch, missing Steve again. “C’mon, Stark,” the other boy taunted. “Hit me. Right in the face.”

“I’m _trying_ you ass,” Tony panted, uselessly aiming for Steve’s face. “But you keep moving out of the way.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s fist, turning him around sharply and hitting him in the back of the knees, pinning his arms behind his back as he fell to the ground. “If you get in a fight,” he said, leaning down so his face was next to Tony’s, “they aren’t gonna let you hit them.”

Tony groaned. “Okay, okay,” he said, wrenching himself out of Steve’s grip. “Just… let’s take a break. Okay?”

Steve let go and held out a hand to help him up. “Alright. But a short break.” He pulled Tony up then held his fingers up. “Five minutes.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Tony stretched and made his way over to the fridge to grab some water. Steve followed, grabbing two towels and handing one to the black haired boy. “You’re relentless.”

Steve grinned. “I’m helping you. You said you wanted to learn how to fight, right?”

“Well, yeah, but this is so… _tiring_.”

“Doesn’t intense physical activity usually lead to exhaustion? I thought you were smart, Stark.”

“I’m the smartest. That’s exactly why I’m tutoring you in math, Rogers.”

“Really? I could have sworn it was because you loved me.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to grin. “That too.”

They downed their water and threw away the empty bottles. “Back to training,” Steve said. His order was met with whining as Tony dragged himself back to the center of the room. Steve grabbed some punching pads and put them on, holding his hands in front of his face. “Stop whining, just punch.”

Tony aimed a jab at one of the pads and Steve pushed his hand out to meet the punch. “Like that?”

“Yeah, good. Again.”

Tony aimed his other fist at the other pad. Steve grinned, meeting that punch as well. “Alright. Now, diagonally. Left hand, right pad, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Tony did as told, delivering punch after punch to the pads as Steve corrected his form.

“Okay, stop,” Steve said as he grinned and took the pads off his hands. “Now, self defence.”

“Nooo,” Tony groaned. “You’re gonna beat the crap out of me.”

“Probably. But, you have to fight back.” Steve got into position and pulled his fist back. “Hands up, Stark,” he called as his closed hand came forward.

Tony put his palms up, one of his hands catching Steve’s fist. Tony grinned, but Steve’s other hand grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back, with Steve on top of him, pinning his hands to his chest.

“Good,” Steve said, starting to get off, “but you could do better. Let’s try again.”

Tony took Steve’s moment of distraction to switch their positions. He flipped Steve on his back and straddled him, holding his hands down above his head. He leaned down, grinning. “Is that better?”

Steve grinned back. “You can’t do that in a fight.”

“I just did.”

“Smartass,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “What time is it?”

Tony looked up at the clock, not letting go of Steve. “Like, 6pm. Why?”

Steve sighed. “We can stop training for today.”

Tony let out a whoop. “I thought you would keep me here all night.”

Steve laughed and started to say something when Tony leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back, smiling. “Is that why you wanted training to end?” He asked when he got the chance.

Tony smiled slyly. “Maybe. You’ll never know.” He kissed Steve again, still pinning his hands over his head.

A simple beeping melody started playing. Tony pulled away, panting. “Shit. My Dad.” His smile faltered as he started getting off of Steve, but the blonde grabbed his arm.

“Can it… Can it wait?” He asked, blushing heavily.

Tony blinked as a slow smirk spread over his face. “I mean, I guess… Do you really want it to?”

Steve grinned as he pulled Tony back onto him and dragged him down by his shirt for another kiss. “Does that answer your question?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Maybe you should do it again, just to make sure,” Tony said, pretending to think about it.

Steve nodded. “You’re right.” He dragged him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, whether it's praise or criticism!
> 
> tumblr: bi-me-some-food
> 
> wattpad: sassinette


End file.
